


What If

by Khriskin



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Oct. 10th, 2007</p><p>It's the golden rule of make-believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

It's the golden rule of make-believe, the unifying thread binding children together in play. All of them in their own way, in their own worlds, lost along the infinite horizon of _What if_.

What if I were a pirate, a solider, a sailor?  
What if I was a fox, a bear, a wolf?  
What if I could fly?

They follow him to Neverland, borne along by that siren call. Follow him on glorious adventures. Follow him to morning. But they never stay.

Because 'What If' always leads to 'When I Grow Up', and Peter can only play one game.


End file.
